triste despedida
by kagome-m
Summary: EL FIN DE TODO HA LLEGADO UNA PROMESA SE TIENE QUE CUMPLIR SENTIMIENTOS PORFIN SON REVELADOS Y...SE QUEDARAN EN ELLOS POR SIEMPRE EN DONDE SEA QUE ESTEN ONE SHOOT LEMON ES UN FIC INSPIRADO EN EL ULTIMO ENDING DE INUYASHA


Por fin era hora de que me fuera la recolección de fragmentos había llegado a su fin. Naraku estaba derrotado y…. kikyo…. Había dicho que era hora de partir…

_Flash back_

_Era una noche hermosa y sin dificultad se podían ver claro las almas de kikyo, no pregunte porque la cara de kagome entristeció… pero tenia que hablar con ella sin decir nada a nadie Salí del lugar sin siquiera atreverme a ver el desconcertado rostro d kagome sabia que kagome pensaría otra cosa después hablaría eso con ella… si había un después_

_- que bueno que has venido, sabes de lo que quiero hablar no?- esa fría voz era inconfundible se podía apreciar el rencor el deseo de venganza y sobre todo la frialdad no podía creer que alguna vez ella fue su amada kikyo_

_- si lo se hemos terminado esta misión y quieres que me valla contigo al infierno- que difícil era aceptar su condena de muerte sabiendo lo que debía dejar atrás- sin embargo has de saber que yo amo a kagome, pero dije que me iba a ir contigo y… así será… solo te pido me des unos días mas para estar con… mis amigos, después de eso me iré-_

_-no debería de darte esa oportunidad afín de cuentas mi vida fue arrebatada sin preguntas ni treguas mas accedo a tu petición, te doy u mes uno exacto y después de eso tu vida será mía inuyasha_

_Un mes fue lo ultimo que dijo se fue y me dejo solo con mi intriga con mi sufrimiento._

_Regrese al campamento ahí estaba kagome sola había un ligero olor a sal tenia que haberlo adivinado estuvo llorando por el tenia que hablar con ella tenia que saber lo que paso que no tuviera una mala idea de lo que paso me acerque a ella para hablar… maldición ahí venían los demás y el solo quería hablar con ella. Ella les explicaría después a los demás la conocía bien para saber que lo haría, subí a un árbol la rama mas alta tenia muchas cosas en que pensar tenia que tomarme mi tiempo para irme tena que estar solo cerré los ojos y me sentí tranquilo al aspirar el dulce aroma de kagome sintiéndome tranquilo de que ella estaría aquí esta seria una de las ultimas noches tranquilas, si no es que la única que pasaría pues ya no estaría cerca de ella…_

_Era de día había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.baje del árbol, los demás se fueron dejándome solo con kagome, tenia una mirada tranquila pero el sabia que era solo la mirada por dentro ella estaba destrozada al igual que yo_

_-eh kagome necesito hablar contigo- dije temiendo la impredecible reacción de kagome_

_Con una sonrisa en sus finos labios me sonrió en esos labios que nunk podré probar –claro que pasa-_

_-haz de saber que hable con kikyo...- la cara de kagome fue mas dolorosa que una puñal clavado, uno que se clavo en el corazón_

_-si lo se-_

_-en un mes me iré con ella- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas la impotencia que sentí fue inexplicable, la abracé quería tener grabado su olor en mi por siempre su mirada sus labios tenia tantas cosas que quería decirle pero lo único que pude decir…- muchas gracias kagome, gracias por todo- sabia que estaba llorando el único consuelo que pud. acariciar su sedoso cabello pero tenia que irme ya había hecho lo que tenia que hacer mas no quería separarme de ella entonces oí su voz llamándome respondí mirándola a los ojos esperaba cualquier cosa una cachetada un oswari lo que fuera pero lo que venia no me lo esperaba_

_-inuyasha- solo sentí que me jalo hacia ella en un dulce abrazo para después besarme porque lo tenia que hacer mas difícil al final cedí continué besándola de manera dulce entonces ella rompió el beso y eso aun me sorprendió mas_

_-inuyasha yo… quiero estar contigo quiero ser tuya- se puso en pie para empezar a quitarse la ropa la detuve- kagome eso solo lo debes de hacer con la persona a quien mas ames- no podía comprender la locura de kagome- por eso inuyasha quiero estar contigo, nunca habrá alguien a quien amé mas- yo no podía estar mas sorprendido ni apenado- e...estas segura kagome—si mas que nada-_

_Así fue como nos besamos de manera apasionada la temperatura subía en los dos ya no podía aguantar esos deseos de quitarle esa ropa tan extraña que siempre ha traído con sutileza deshago el moño que tiene en su blusa se la quito poco a poco lo que vi era mas hermoso que el paraíso beso su cuello mientras mis manos recorren su espalda se oye un gemido-inu...yasha- había placer en ella se acercaban los muchachos no iba a permitir que ellos detuvieran este momento levanto a kagome me mira con incredulidad- quiero tener completa privacidad contigo, además te va a gustar el lugar a donde te llevo- -te amo inuyasha- - yo también kagome- era un completo imbecil ella no tenia que saber mis sentimientos aunque era probable que ella ya los conociera la lleve a una cueva con una leve iluminación era perfecta una laguna en el centro proveniente de una cascada flores que despedían una aroma penetrante pero seductor me acerque a ellas para darle una a kagome y ella me abrazo por la espalda…-creo que no te percataste hoy es luna nueva, creo que esto no esta siendo justo- me miro , era cierto yo aun traía mi haori y ella solo traía esa cosa.. sostén y su falda de una forma apasionada me besa mientras quita con desesperación mi haori al ver mi pecho desnudo pude notar un leve sonrojo en ella no se cuantas veces lo vio así para curar mis heridas y nunca dio una señal de sonrojo la tome por la cintura trayéndola hacia mi su busto toco mi pecho dios mío era lo mas excítate que había visto después ella empezó a acariciar mis pectorales a besarlos no podía estar mas excitado quería darlo ya todo pero tenia que contenerme era la primera vez de ella y haría que fuera la mejor baje el cierre de su falda dejando a la vista un bonito espectáculo la cargue mientras sus piernas abrazaban mi cadera mientras ella jugueteaba con mi pelo y mordía mis orejas ya humanas la recosté en el piso rápidamente me quite lo que restaba del haori kagome me vio el estremecimiento en su piel me indico que estaba excitada se quito la panti quise quitarle es sostén pero un supe como con una sonrisa sexy me dijo-déjame ayudarte con el problema-tomo mis manos las llevo hacia el centro de su pecho y ella me guió para quitarle el sostén por fin la podía ven como dios me la trajo al mundo divertida me tiro al piso acostándose en mi mientras la penetraba ella me besaba se detuvo me miro con dolor iba a gritar quise calmar su dolor con un beso el dolor paso el ritmo aumento sus senos se movían los agarre eran suaves pero firmes decidí cambiar el juego ahora seria yo quien tomarla el control ahora era yo quine estaba sobre ella y así pude con mas facilidad tocar sus pechos mientras lamía un pezón y el otro lo acariciaba kagome estaba gimiendo esos gemidos que me excitaban tanto estábamos llegando al clímax… acabo… había sido lo mejor del mundo me retire de ella acostando me a su lado trayéndola hacia mi pecho estaba agotado ni una pelea con naraku o sesshomaru me habían dejado así…-te amo inuyasha—yo… yo también kagome- bese su frente y a los pocos minutos quedo dormida en mi te tape con mi haori. Tenia que irme pero nunca dejaría a MI kagome ahí sola después de un rato ella despertó_

_-por favor quédate conmigo el resto del día- -esta bien…- sonreíste con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba –porque es tan injusta la vida con nosotros?- - no lo se me pero maldigo este destino- pasamos el resto d4e la mañana juntos demostrándonos el amor que nos teníamos y que injustamente se seria rebatado… hasta que llego el anochecer –kagome…- -te tienes que ir… lo se- sonaba mas triste que nunk pero no me podía quedar kikyo era capaz de hacerle algo a kagome y jamás me lo perdonaría me despedí de kagome con un dulce beso y una pequeña frase…- te amo kagome, busca en tu mochila, adiós …- me aleje despacio no me atrevía verla a los ojos pero dijo- yo también te amo inuyasha por favor nunk me olvides- la voltee a ver de reojo asentí y en un susurro- no lo haré kagome no lo haré- de inmediato kagome corrió a su mochila la abrió era seguro que ya sabia lo que había ahí…-INUYASHA TE AMO Y NUK ENCONTRARE A ALGUIEN COMO TU!-_

_Desde ese día mi vida es muy triste no le encuentro sentido solo me mantiene en pie el recuerdo de ella su olor su cabello su sonrisa sus miradas… su cuerpo y… ya ha pasado un mes hoy me tengo que ir con kikyo espero que kagome nunk olvide la carta…_

_Kagome…mi amor_

_Si lees esta carta es porque me fui y quiero que sepas que siempre lo fuiste todo para mí, mi razo de ser ahora que me voy deseo que sepas que donde sea que me encuentresiempre estaras en mi corazonque nunk vi a kikyo en ti te he amado y te amare por lo que eres mi niña dulce y tierna solo deseo que seas feliz co una persona que en verdad te ame y que me perdones si alguna vez te hice daño no fue mi intencion…_

_Te amo kagome_

_Inuyasha._

_Y ahí estaba kikyo puntual como siempre esperandome me sonrio su sonrisa era macabra en definitiva no era la kikyo que alguna vez ame ya no habia vuelta atrás… ya yer vi a kagome a escondidas por supuesto lucia en verdad triste me dolio saber que era por mi pero tenia una promesa y la tenia que cumplir –preparate inuyasha ya es hora- me paro frente a ella – por fin estaremos funtos inuyasha juntos en el infierno- me beso correspondi el beso pensando en una sola persona –kagome- - no me importa que me cnfundas con ella afin de cuentas estaremos juntos-_

ja es curioso decian que veia a kikyo en kagome y sin embargo esta pasando tod lo contrario _aun me parece increíble como me enamore de kagome… a pesar de todo debo de agradecer a esa perla sin ella no la hubiera conocido e incluso a kikyo…la tierra comiensa a absorbernos por favor kagome se feliz encuentra a alguien que te quiera como yo siento mi vida terminar y tu seras mi ultimo pensamiento seras mi unico pensamiento ahora y por siempre…te amo kagome_


End file.
